


Six Feet Under

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Other, Sad, Stan Isn't Alive In This, Teen Angst, Teenage Losers Club (IT), im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Richie?” She started, her throat closing. “What happened, Richie? What happened?”Richie looked up at all his friends, finding it hard to speak. He was in so much fucking pain and he didn’t want to tell them. He didn’t want them to go through the same pain he was going through, but he had to tell them. He sobbed again before speaking.“Guys Eddie’s dead.”
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 14





	Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK WITH A DIFFERENT FANDOM. sorry i love angst and corona got me SO BORED !! also stan still died before this which so just throwing that out there before u read.

All Richie wanted to do was use the bathroom, but I guess life doesn’t always go the way you plan it. The young boy with frizzy hair exited his desk seat that was placed towards the front, making another one of bathroom jokes before leaving the classroom. He used the bathroom in a normal manner as per usual, but something about it felt different. Maybe not the way he was peeing in specific, but he felt off as if something was wrong. 

He left the bathroom without washing which hands because the vibe in the bathroom was too uncomfortable for him to stay put. He dashed out of the doors and veered in the direction of his classroom until he was stopped by his high school principal. Richie furrowed an eyebrow, trying to move around his head of school, but was yet again stopped before he could reach further than a foot. 

“Excuse me, sir, I’ve got to get to class,” Richie said as politely as possible, but the principal stayed silent, looking at him apologetically. It was weird. 

“Just a moment Richie, I’ve got some news.” The principal continued. Still, Richie was confused and quickly getting annoyed. Richie has never wanted to just go to class more in his lifetime. 

“What? Do I have extra detention or something.” Richie asked with a light chuckle. 

The principal frowned, beginning to slowly shake his head. Richie’s heart began to race.

“You might want to sit down.” Richie paused. Something was definitely fucking wrong. The young boy started to panic, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt tediously. 

“No, I can stand. I’m standing-I’m fine.” Richie said. His pulse grew faster. 

The principal sighed. 

“Alright well.” The principal began. “I really didn’t want to be the one to tell you this, but I feel you should know this before the rest of the school does.” 

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. 

“Well, what is it,” Richie asked, his voice shaking tremendously. His principal looked terrified. “Shit come on just tell me.” He yelled not respectfully, but he didn’t care. His teacher took a deep breath. 

“Richie..” He breathed out. “Eddie’s mom called. Eddie’s-”  
“What? Eddie’s what?” Richie was panicking. Was he really sick? Did he break his leg? Was he moving away? WHAT?

“Eddie’s no longer with us.” Richie froze. 

“What do you-what? He’s no-wh-” 

“Eddie passed away in his sleep last night.” 

No, he didn’t. No, he didn’t. There’s no fucking way. The principal continued to speak, but Richie couldn’t hear anything. His mind was racing, but also felt completely empty. There was no way in hell his best friend died. It didn’t make sense. He was here, alive, laughing and smiling yesterday. He wasn’t dead. Eddie Kaspbrack wasn’t dead. 

“You’re fucking lying,” Richie said calmly, before brushing the principal’s shoulder harshly. He dashed towards his classroom, leaving the principal alone in the hallway. 

The walk bag to his classroom felt horrifically long. Richie felt like every student he passed, every faculty member he saw, every poster and banner on the wall, was screaming at him. He felt naked and exposed—everything was wrong. 

He started to think. About everything. His friends, his family, Eddie’s family, his classmates, the clown. The fucking clown. Fuck. Tears were beginning to flow roughly down his cheeks, but Richie didn’t notice. He tried breathing, but it didn’t work—he only started sobbing instead. His breathing hitched as memories of him and Eddie just yesterday began to fill his headspace. He was so fucked. 

He finally reached the classroom, finding it difficult to walk inside but he needed to; he needed to grab his things and get as far away from everything as possible. He swung the door open, grabbing the attention of all of his classmates. All of his friends just so happened to be in the same class, watching as he shuffled towards his desk, sobbing quietly. 

At first, they thought he was laughing, because frankly, Richie wasn’t a crier. He never cried, especially at school. They all stayed silent, too nervous to approach him or make any type of contact with their friend. Richie started to aggressively grab his books and backpack while still crying. Bev looked at their friend group who was dispersed around the classroom, but she was the closest to Richie, sitting directly behind his desk. 

“Richie are you okay?” She asked nervously, trying not to make a huge scene. Richie didn’t make eye contact with her, he only continued to sob. His hands were shaking as he tried packing up. “Here let me help you.” She offered, but Richie sadly shook his head. 

Eventually, he grabbed all of his belongings, only leaving his pencil and a few staples that fell out of his backpack onto the desk. 

“Richie are you alright sweetheart.” The teacher said to him. “Grab your stuff, let’s walk outside the classroom.” Richie nodded weakly, still crying harshly. They both exited the classroom, the teacher closing the door behind them so nobody could hear the conversation clearly. 

Once the classroom door was fully closed, an abrupt roar of students talking filled the classroom. The losers all looked at each other, concerned—something was very wrong. 

“Do any of you know what’s going on?” Bev asked hurriedly. They all shrugged and shook their heads, equally worried. 

Minutes passed before the teacher came back in the room without Richie, utterly distraught. She cleared her throat, sending a hush over the classroom. 

“Could I get the friends of Eddie Kaspbrack to silently grab your things and head outside of the classroom please?” The teacher asked, trying to stay as calm as possible, though her voice was shaking greatly. 

So, the losers did as they were asked, grabbing their belongings before marching outside of the claustrophobic classroom. They all felt as if they couldn’t breathe because they knew all too well what was coming next. 

The teacher led them down the hall towards the front office where Richie had been sat on the bench, crying and hiccuping into his hands. The losers ran towards him, greeting him with hugs and gracious rubs on his knees and back. Bev sat directly next to him, grabbing his hand tightly. She began to cry. 

“Richie?” She started, her throat closing. “What happened, Richie? What happened?” 

Richie looked up at all his friends, finding it hard to speak. He was in so much fucking pain and he didn’t want to tell them. He didn’t want them to go through the same pain he was going through, but he had to tell them. He sobbed again before speaking. 

“Guys Eddie’s dead.” He said straightforwardly. There was no point in sugar-coating it. “He was here yesterday,” Richie whispered, sinking into Beverly’s chest who was beginning to sob herself. 

Bill collapsed on the floor, crying in a fetal position. Ben put his arm around Bill, rubbing his back slowly while shaking his head. Mike stayed standing, looking up at the sky with tears welling in his eyes. 

The group stayed there for a while, just hugging and crying until a parent or guardian came to pick them up. Students passed through the office shedding their condolences for there was a school meeting that announced Eddie’s death. 

It was hard for the losers to leave one another that day, so much so that they had to be dragged apart and into their cars. Bill and Bev only stayed home for less than an hour that day before showing up to Richie’s house—they knew better than to leave him alone. They were his only best, best friends left. 

The crying didn’t stop last night, it only had gotten worse. It’s as if Richie had gone through every stage of grief in one night. One moment he would be wailing on the floor in agony, and the next he would be punching random objects around the room and yelling at the sky. 

Bill and Beverly had no judgment because they had been through it before. Beverly lost her mother and was forced to stay with her horrible father for what felt like an eternity, and Bill lost his brother which still continued to eat him up inside. 

They all missed him so fucking much. They didn’t know what to do with themselves. Richie didn’t know what to do with himself. He loved Eddie so much, more than Eddie would ever know. And now, he will never know, because soon the soul and body of Eddie Kaspbrack would be buried six feet under, and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> again im sorry for this...


End file.
